


Отель "Бродвей"

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествие закончено, и Рэю нужно научиться вновь быть собой.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="archiveofourown.org/works/112009">Broadway Hotel</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant">Resonant</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отель "Бродвей"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broadway Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112009) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



_Ты сказал человеку  
из отеля «Бродвей»:  
«Самым странным было оказаться собой»  
Ал Стюарт “Отель «Бродвей»”_

Из форта Доброй Надежды в Норман Веллс он летел на самолёте размером с «фольксваген». Из Норман Веллс в Эдмонтон — на самолёте размером с «бьюик». Из Эдмонтона в Чикаго — на реактивном лайнере, и всё равно Рэю казалось, что его запихали в коробку, как овощ. Где-то над северной частью Онтарио он разделся до майки и стал дышать через рот, чтобы спастись от вони множества человеческих тел и запаха рециркулируемого воздуха.  
Добро пожаловать обратно в цивилизацию.  
Международный аэропорт «О'Хэйр», зал D, гейт 8В. Плакаты, постеры, мириады людей, пёстрое многоцветье — от всего этого болели глаза. А вот вид за окном успокаивал: серое небо, серый дождь, поливающий серый снег в серо-голубых сумерках мартовского Чикаго.  
Слава богу, багажа у него не было. Рэй всё равно последовал за толпой, спустился по эскалатору, пересёк истоптанный зал. У дверей снова оделся: футболка, фуфайка, свитер, парка. Закинул на плечо сумку и, толкнув дверь, вышел в промозглую слякоть.  
Тридцать шагов до ближайшей гостиницы, все тридцать шагов — по бетону. Гостиница была вполне приличная, для бизнесменов, что означало: от неё можно ждать любой роскоши, кроме индивидуальности. Администратор осторожно косился на Рэя краем глаза: не каждый день встретишь парня, который не брился и не стригся четыре месяца. Но от него не пахло, и кредитка оказалась в порядке, так что им пришлось дать ему номер.  
В первую очередь — самое главное: Рэй позвонил в обслуживание номеров и заказал пиццу. Во вторую — просто главное: он забрался под горячий душ и покинул его только тогда, когда причудливо обострённое обоняние сообщило, что пицца уже в коридоре.  
Рэй проглотил пиццу за семь минут. Потом плюхнулся во влажном белом халате прямо на покрывало и проспал четырнадцать часов.

***  
Ай, чёрт. Послушайте только, как царапает. Слишком тепло, надо было послушать... снег чересчур тонкий...  
— Джуно, эй. Эй, девочка, стой. — Чёрт, он же так сломает эти проклятые сани, он же так...  
Задыхаясь, Рэй сел на мягкой гостиничной кровати. Это просто самолёт, придурок.  
Ну что ж. Всё равно уже восемь утра. Пора возвращаться в настоящую жизнь.

***  
На завтрак был растворимый кофе со всеми четырьмя пакетиками сахара, которые нашлись в корзинке у раковины. Настоящая роскошь: иметь возможность ограничиться только этим и не начинать утро с половины дневной нормы калорий, хотя никакой вменяемый человек не захочет в это время суток смотреть на сушёное мясо в любом виде.  
Можно в буквальном смысле забраться на край света, но от стирки не убежать. К счастью, те, кто оборудовал гостиницу, исходили из мысли, что их постояльцы хотят побывать в Чикаго, ни разу не покинув стен отеля, поэтому на третьем этаже, как раз между фитнесс-центром и компьютерным залом, располагалась просторная прачечная. Рэй запихнул все свои пожитки в машинку за один раз, морщась от запаха. Потом, босиком, в одной футболке и шортах, пошёл посмотреть, нет ли тут заодно парикмахерской.  
Вместо парикмахерской нашёлся салон красоты, увешанный неприятно крупными плакатами с фотографиями замысловато стриженных подростков. В такую рань салон пустовал: никаких посетителей, только девица с алыми волосами читала «Форбс» и беспокойно щелкала ножницами.  
— Ты всю зиму проторчал на необитаемом острове? — Она говорила, как Фрэнни.  
— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Рэй. — Всё состричь. Виски и затылок — коротко, верх — торчком.  
— Бороду тоже подстричь?  
— Совсем убрать. Хотя погоди-ка. — В зеркало он посмотрел на постер у себя за спиной: какой-то парень с ухмылкой оглаживал двумя пальцами едва заметные контуры эспаньолки. А, какого чёрта. — Давай вот такую.  
Стрижка заняла час, а горки волос на полу хватило бы на небольшую собаку, но в результате Рэй почувствовал, что уже чуть меньше похож на Юкона Корнелиуса[1] — а это, наверное, первый шаг к тому, чтобы снова почувствовать себя Рэем Ковальски.  
Он забросил вещи в сушилку и заказал в обслуживании номеров ещё одну пиццу. А, какого чёрта.

***  
Рэй определённо ещё не был готов забирать свои вещи у семейства Веккьо — это работка на весь день. А значит, нужно пройтись по магазинам, чтобы как-то перекантоваться. Значит, понадобится машина — но механизм приобретения таковой не давался ему ещё пару дней. В конце концов до него дошло, что можно позвонить на ресепшен. Администратор обо всём позаботился и даже называл его при этом «сэр».  
Водить Рэй не разучился, но поездка далась труднее, чем раньше. Когда он добрался до торгового центра, пришлось пару минут посидеть на скамейке — только после этого он почувствовал себя в силах продолжить покупки.  
Рэй купил джинсы своего прежнего размера, хотя они порядком на нём болтались. Но покупать размер меньше не имело смысла: они будут ему как раз всего пару месяцев, пока тело не вернётся в норму.  
По пути к выходу Рэй зацепился взглядом за блеск в ювелирном отделе. В результате он купил себе золотую серёжку-колечко — какого чёрта, в конце концов. Заново проткнуть старую дырку оказалось на удивление просто, а девушке за прилавком, судя по всему, его вид понравился. Похоже, образ а-ля «пират» уделывал образ «полярника» в два счёта.  
Рэй улыбнулся продавщице. Ну, по крайней мере, растянул губы.

***  
Четыре дня он, казалось, ничего не делал, только ел, ездил по магазинам и спал. Нужно было позвонить родным, в участок, матушке Веккьо, нужно было поискать квартиру. Но, казалось, простая примерка джинсов выматывала его на весь оставшийся день. Столько шума, столько людей. Рэй надеялся, что, когда акклиматизируется, энергии у него станет побольше.  
Акклиматизируется. Чёрт. Рэй Ковальски так не говорит.  
Ему просто нужно обвыкнуться, вот и всё.

***  
На пятый день ему удалось не спать достаточно долго, чтобы поесть не один раз за день, а два. Значит, пора позвонить кому-нибудь из той жизни, когда он ещё не был Веккьо, поговорить с кем-нибудь, как все нормальные люди. Майк Венкофф, вероятно, всё ещё служил в Восемнадцатом участке, а значит, скорее всего, так и жил на Дивижен-стрит. Рэй набрал его номер правильно всего со второй попытки.  
— Вонькофф! Привет, это Ковальски. — Собственное имя казалось чужим.  
— Ски! Приятель! — Рэй поморщился и отодвинул трубку подальше от уха. — А я был уверен, что ты концы отдал. Думал, придётся обряжаться из-за тебя в парадную форму.  
— Да не, я не умер, просто был в Канаде. Мне говорили, это не то же самое. — Вот теперь Рэй припомнил, почему не слишком жалел, что потерял Венкоффа из виду, когда ушёл из Восемнадцатого. Если смотреть в корень, Венкофф — тот ещё придурок. — Как там Лиза и дети?  
— А ты не слышал? Мы разбежались. Как раз после тебя и Стэллы. Это у всех сейчас так, Ски... Браю ещё не звонил? Они с Кэти бьются над соглашением об опеке.  
— Чёрт. Паршивое дело, Майк. Сочувствую.  
— Ну, я же коп. Это нормально. — Самое печальное, что это и правда было нормально. А у них ведь две дочки. — Ну что, возвращаешься в Двадцать седьмой, или как?  
— Пока не знаю. Я только на этой неделе вернулся. Пытаюсь снова привыкнуть к цивилизации.  
— Хочешь сказать, выдуть всё пиво в трёх округах и перекадрить всех девчонок? — На этом месте Венкофф обязательно пихнул бы его локтем в рёбра. Рэю повезло, что это всего лишь телефонный звонок, в реальности тычки Венкоффа нежностью не отличались. — Слушай, мы с Браем собирались сегодня на Раш-стрит,[2] попытать счастья... хочешь с нами?  
О боже, Раш-стрит. Раш-стрит с Браем и Венкоффом. Уж лучше отгрызть себе руку.  
— Не, наверное, не сегодня. Как-то мне не очень. Я оставлю тебе свой телефон в отеле, но не знаю, сколько я тут пробуду, так что...  
— Да не переживай. Просто дай знать, когда устроишься, окей, Ски? Держись там, приятель!

***  
На шестое утро Рэй не смог придумать ни одной веской причины, чтобы выбраться из постели. Поэтому он не стал вставать.

***  
Когда зазвонил телефон, Рэй как раз доедал очередную пиццу и чуть не свалился с кровати. У него ушла минута только на то, чтобы вспомнить, где эта проклятая штуковина вообще стоит. Поэтому трубку он схватил, слегка запыхавшись. Женский голос неуверенно произнёс:  
— Я хотела поговорить с Рэем Ковальски.  
— У телефона.  
— Рэй? Не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня, это Лиза Айк. Раньше я была Лиза Венкофф.  
Волнистые светлые волосы, женственная фигурка, бейсболка, сунутая в задний карман джинсов — дело было сто лет назад, полицейское управление устраивало тогда матч по софтболу.  
— Помню.  
— Ну да. Привет. — Судя по голосу, она улыбнулась. — Майкл сказал, ты опять в городе. Как тебе Чикаго?  
— Громко.  
Она засмеялась:  
— Да уж наверное. Майкл говорил, ты был в Канаде?  
— Ага. Устроил себе путешествие по Арктике. — А об этом он Венкоффу рассказывал? Кажется, нет.  
— Ух ты, — выдохнула Лиза. — И как?  
— Это не описать. Красиво. Ужасно. Там правда можно подумать, что ты попал в другой мир.  
— Верю. И много вас было в той экспедиции?  
— Двое. Я и мой... мой бывший напарник. — Рэй пожал плечами, как будто она могла увидеть это по телефону. — Ах, да. Я понимаю, дело давнее, но мне правда жаль, что вы с Майком расстались.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Так было лучше. Девочкам сначала пришлось нелегко, но, знаешь, со временем дети приходят в себя. И мы очень старались поддерживать ради них мирные отношения. Можешь представить, Эбби уже ходит в школу! А Элисон в третьем классе.  
— Ух ты. — Как, оказывается, летит время, когда живёшь не своей жизнью. — Значит, ты снова вышла замуж?  
— Нет... а! Нет. Айк — моя девичья фамилия. Нет, я... я пробовала с кем-то встречаться, но... — Она ненадолго умолкла, потом сказала: — Я слышала, Стэлла снова вышла замуж.  
— Ага. Надо ей позвонить, узнать, как она там, во Флориде. Думаю... надеюсь, она будет там счастлива.  
— Ну да. — Снова улыбка в голосе. — Всё меняется. А ты как? Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?  
— Неа, нет. Я, э-э... период выдался сложный, работа под прикрытием, всё такое. Я решил сделать перерыв.  
— Может, так и надо. Я вот жалею, что не сделала. Первый год — это просто ад.  
— Ага.  
Венкофф не умел держать язык за зубами, поэтому Рэй знал о Лизе кучу всего такого, чего ему знать совершенно не полагалось. Например, что ей нравилось быть сверху, или что в порыве страсти она любила кусаться. Или что требовалось терпение, чтобы довести её до оргазма первый раз, зато потом она так и взрывалась — раз, раз, раз! — и кусала свои пухлые губки. Иногда Рэй думал об этом.  
— В общем, я... я просто позвонила узнать, не нужно ли тебе что-нибудь. Может, я могла бы чем-то помочь.  
— Ты... это очень любезно с твоей стороны.  
— Может, заедешь поужинать как-нибудь? — выпалила Лиза. — Девочки будут рады с тобой повидаться.  
В прошлый раз, когда Рэй был дома у Венкоффых, он занимался тем, что топал вверх-вниз по лестнице, и на каждой ноге у него висело по вопящей девчонке, а Лиза со Стэллой тем временем хихикали над чем-то в кухне, пока Вонькофф на веранде пытался спалить бургеры. После у них со Стэллой случился большой скандал, причину которого Рэй уже не мог вспомнить, а потом они помирились — как обычно, в постели.  
— Э-э, да, хорошая мысль, Лиза, спасибо. — Рэй потёр глаза. — Может... давай я тебе позвоню, когда немного устроюсь?  
— Да. Понимаю. — Голос у неё был усталый. — Береги себя, Рэй.  
— Ты тоже. Обними от меня девочек.  
Рэй положил трубку и посмотрел на телефон. Звонить семейству Веккьо не имело смысла, пока он не решит, куда слать почту, а родителям — пока не поймёт, что отвечать на их вопросы, кроме как «Пока не знаю». Уэлша в участке сейчас не застать, а во Флориде уже довольно поздно — это если считать, что он вообще хочет с кем-то там говорить.  
С тем же успехом можно лечь спать.

***  
На восьмой день, сняв трубку, чтобы позвонить в обслуживание номеров, Рэй сказал себе вслух:  
— Нет, ну это уже просто смешно. — А потом надел туфли и спустился поесть в бар.  
В баре он заказал пиво с рёбрышками и съел их под игру «Чикаго Буллз», которую транслировали на экране размером с небольшой автомобиль. Колечко мешало — ухо чесалось, а он не купил ничего, чтобы протереть серёжку. Рэй старался не теребить серёжку, но всё равно то и дело дотрагивался пальцем до уха, проверяя, горит ли до сих пор кожа.  
— Новое? — Рэй поднял голову и увидел, как на соседний табурет усаживается какой-то парень. Вот чёрт, это что же, теперь и разговаривать с кем-то придётся?  
— Старое. Дырка заросла. — И Рэй демонстративно уставился в телевизор.  
— Ром с колой, — попросил парень у бармена, и Рэй не удержался:  
— Ром с колой? Ты что, школу ещё не закончил?  
Парень только ухмыльнулся:  
— Ну да, я люблю сладкое. Пристрели меня. — Лёгкий южный акцент. Шоколадная кожа, коротко стриженные тёмные волосы, узкие очки в проволочной оправе, манеры коммивояжера, самоироничная улыбка. Он был младше Рэя и намного, чертовски меньше потрёпан жизнью. — Чем занимаешься?  
— Я коп. — Любитель рома с колой посмотрел на него удивлённо. — В отпуске.  
— Да? И куда направляешься?  
— Только вернулся. Из арктической экспедиции.  
— Ух ты. Любишь острые ощущения? — Парень крутанулся на табурете, разворачиваясь к Рэю вполоборота. — Я всегда хотел посмотреть на северное сияние.  
— Удивительное зрелище.  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Секунду он смотрел Рэю в глаза, а потом медленно глотнул своё отвратительное пойло.  
Вот чёрт. Да парень же с ним флиртует. Рэй уже и забыл, каково это.  
На миг он даже всерьёз задумался, а не подыграть ли. У него никого нет, никакой операцией он не рискует. Парень был симпатичный, от него пахло чистотой, и он явно в городе только проездом. В жизни Рэя нет никого, кто мог бы его осудить. Так почему нет?  
Но почему-то ему никак не удавалось нарисовать в голове мысленную картинку. Вот они у него, у этого парня, в сортире, в раздевалке... и что потом? Мысль казалась нелепой, словно сцена из «Дикого царства».[3]  
Рэй просто пожал плечами, мол, «сам знаешь, как оно бывает», и поднялся к себе. Один.  
На телевизоре было настроено около тридцати порноканалов, и ни один ничем не отличался от всех прочих, разве что Рэю ради разнообразия захотелось бы посмотреть порнуху по-испански. Нашёлся даже «женский» канал: для тех, кому нравилось полчаса слушать тревожную музыку и любоваться запотевшими дверцами душевых, прежде чем насладиться собственно трахом.  
Рэй снова спустился в бар, но любитель рома с колой давно ушёл.

***  
На девятый день до Рэя дошло, что он уже чёртову уйму времени не был у окулиста. Как ни дико было себе сознаваться, но идея заказать новые очки всерьёз показалась ему увлекательной. Чёрт, нет, ему определённо пора завязывать с этим отшельничеством.  
Окулист ничего не сказала, но было очевидно, что ей просто не верится, как он до сих пор способен хоть что-то делать в настолько старых очках.  
За это время оправы стали намного меньше, и к ним требовалось привыкнуть. С другой стороны, линзы теперь научились делать намного тоньше, так что и выбор оправ у него стал побогаче. В конечном счёте Рэй получил две пары простых очков, одни в чёрной, а другие в медной оправе, и пару крутых солнечных очков с выгнутыми стёклами, в которых он походил на жука.  
Разница между старыми очками и новыми была разительной, так что Рэй то и дело спотыкался, потому что земля вечно оказывалась не там, где он ожидал. Но приходилось признать: ему нравилось, что он снова способен прочесть надписи на уличных указателях.  
Вернувшись в гостиницу, Рэй уставился на себя в зеркало над умывальником. Если не побриться ещё день, эспаньолка потеряется в отросшей щетине. Порывшись в сумках с покупками, Рэй отыскал там электробритву, чтобы привести в порядок лицо.  
Он перемерил все три пары очков, пристально вглядываясь в свой отражение.  
— Рэй Ковальски, — сказал он зеркалу. — Рэймонд Ковальски. Рэй Ковальски. Рэй Ковальски.

***  
На одиннадцатый день Рэй решил, что завладевшее им непонятное прозрачное чувство — это одиночество. Он так и сказал вслух своему отражению в зеркале:  
— Рэй, тебе одиноко. Ты изголодался по человеческому общению.  
Он подумал было, не позвонить ли Лизе, но... нет. Ужин, девочки, Вонькофф, Брай... Рэй ещё не готов был ввязываться в целую кучу новых отношений. Ему не хватало общения, но устроенный им себе отпуск от настоящей жизни ещё не закончился.  
Может, стоит поехать на Белмонт [4] и самому кого-нибудь закадрить.  
Едва выйдя из машины, Рэй чуть было не забрался обратно: чёрт побери, да все вокруг выглядели точь-в-точь как он. Когда он будет готов вернуться к нормальной жизни, от эспаньолки определённо придётся избавиться; она тут прямо как удостоверение личности.  
Первое выбранное им заведение напоминало гейский универмаг. Постеры, книги, лампы, карточки, одежда, эротические игрушки, растения в горшках, кафетерий — чёрт, да тут, наверное, можно было купить даже плотницкие инструменты и удобрения для лужайки, если знать, где искать.  
В ювелирной витрине стоял ящик, обтянутый чёрным бархатом, полный массивных золотых колец, каждое из которых украшал какой-то треугольник из пурпурно-красного камня. Некоторые кольца были перевёрнуты, так, чтобы виднелась выгравированная с внутренней стороны дата. А что, отличная идея. А можно ещё просто повесить мишень на грудь.  
Вернувшись в кафетерий, Рэй заметил парня, который напоминал его школьного учителя по труду, тот сидел буквально нос к носу с каким-то высоким лысеющим типом, похожим на бодибилдера. После минуты подслушивания Рэй понял, что они составляют список покупок.  
— Погоди, — сказал Трудовик, — твоя сестра ведь веган, так?  
— Чёрт, — ответил Лысый. — Вычёркиваем лазанью.  
— Чечевичный дал,[5] — предложил Трудовик. — Овощной салат. И ананасы на десерт.  
— И не забудь, никакого мёда в салатной заправке, — сказал Лысый, и Трудовик отметил это у себя в списке.  
У главного входа располагалась здоровая стойка, увешанная всякими бусами. Орлиные перья, олений рог... чёрт, похоже, здесь его арктические приключения придутся как нельзя кстати. Стоит только рассказать, каково это: ночевать на вершине ледника в убежище, сложенном из своей же одежды — да его с руками тут оторвут.  
Рэй одёрнул себя, когда обнаружил, что изучает ценник ожерелья с отпечатком волчьего следа. Чёрт, о чём он вообще думает? Рэй не хотел быть _таким_ в своей настоящей жизни. Он уже давно так решил.  
На Трудовике был передник с логотипом магазина, а Лысый, скорее всего, тренер в спортзале. Если ты коп, то всё становится намного сложнее.

***  
В гостиницу Рэй вернулся нервным и слегка возбуждённым. Вернулся один, потому что раз за разом всё портил попытками завести разговор. До Рэя дошло, что он уже две недели не разговаривал ни с кем ни о чём, что не имело бы строго практического смысла. Может, именно этого ему и недоставало.  
Чем больше Рэй думал об этом, тем убедительней казалась ему эта версия. Ему не требовался приятель, или подружка, или случайный перепихон. Ему нужен друг.  
Ох, чёрт, вот незадача. Всё остальное он мог бы найти — хватило бы одного звонка. Но друг... Рэй понятия не имел, где ему взять друга.  
Нет, он знал, где найти одного. Но там всё так безнадёжно и отвратительно запуталось, что он предпочитал не рисковать.

***  
Той ночью он впервые видел во сне констебля Бентона Фрейзера.  
Фрейзер стоял на коленях на присыпанном снегом льду, грязный, обросший — и ухмылялся. Рядом с ним сидел Диф, а Фрейзер держал в руках здоровенную рыбину, подвешенную на леске, и звал: «Рэй, завтрак!»  
Его разбудил вой реактивных двигателей, и теперь Рэй лежал и думал о том, о чём старался не думать изо всех сил.

***  
Они провели в экспедиции месяца два, когда до Рэя впервые дошло: он влюблён в Бентона Фрейзера.  
Несмотря на всё безумие этой мысли, первой его реакцией было облегчение. Да, это значило, что дело дрянь, просто всей дряни дрянь — но это многое объясняло.  
Впрочем, удар от реальности не заставил себя долго ждать, и, как обычно, била она хорошо поставленным хуком слева. Рэй не просто хотел затащить Бентона Фрейзера в постель — хотя и это само по себе было бы уже довольно паршиво. Он хотел, чтобы они стали... кем? Слово «любовники» казалось чересчур слабым, да и дело было, по правде сказать, вовсе не в сексе. Скорее уж, супругами или партнёрами. А об этом не могло быть и речи.  
Рэй не имел ничего против редких визитов в «голубой» мир. Но он был американцем, да ещё копом — и он совершенно не собирался проводить в этом мире всю жизнь. Может, он и не слишком хорошо представлял себе в последнее время, кто такой Рэй Ковальски, но в одном он, чёрт возьми, был уверен: Рэй Ковальски не законченный извращенец.  
Поэтому первым делом он, естественно, постарался запихнуть своё открытие поглубже и вернуться к прежнему напарничеству и дружбе. Однако, как выяснилось, это знание было из тех, что упрямо отказываются забываться. Рэй разводил костры и расстилал спальники, делал замеры и чистил рыбу — а новообретённое знание грызло его и терзало с волчьим упорством, твердя: «Чёрт побери, давай же, сделай последний рывок — и свяжи себя с ним, пока смерть не разлучит вас».  
Одна часть сознания из ночи в ночь поставляла ему сны: жаркие, нежные, грустные. А другая любезно отвечала пугающими картинками: разговор с родителями; травля, выживающая с работы без всякой юридической защиты; избиение незнакомцами; признание перед Стэллой: «Да, это так».  
И потому Рэй не мог ни заговорить, ни, боже упаси, что-то сделать по поводу своей дурацкой... чем бы там оно ни было. Нужно было дождаться конца экспедиции.  
Время играло ему на руку. Как ни странно, зимой путешествовать в этих местах было безопасней всего: чертовски холодно, но надёжно. Весна отличалась коварством, поэтому они условились, что вернутся к цивилизации до того, как придёт оттепель.  
Если им удастся убежать от весны, может, им удастся сбежать и от длинного языка Рэя.  
Рэй едва не сорвался. Если бы ему пришлось провести ещё одну ночь у костра с Фрейзером, наверное, он бы не выдержал и выложил бы всё как на духу. Прощание в форте Доброй Надежды словно вырвало у него клок души.  
Но он сделал то, что требовалось. Может, Фрейзеру и хватило бы силы духа, чтобы быть «голубым» маунти, но Рэй «голубым» копом быть не мог.

***  
На двенадцатый день Рэй отправился спать, решительно постановив, что позвонит Уэлшу прямо с утра — первым же делом. Разумеется, это значило, что ему просто необходим плотный завтрак, и лучше будет съесть его в ресторане — тогда горничные смогут прибраться у него в номере в его отсутствие, а не начнут, к примеру, колотить в дверь посреди телефонного разговора.  
В час Рэй сел к телефону, но тут же снова вскочил: у него нет бумаги, а вдруг ему понадобится что-нибудь записать? Канцелярский отдел в сувенирной лавке предлагал отличный выбор записных книжек. Рэй выбрал маленький голубой блокнот, а заодно купил синюю ручку — просто так, на удачу.  
Вернувшись в номер, он почувствовал, что как-то очень уж беспокоится. Может, принять душ, чтобы расслабиться? Или вздремнуть?  
Господи, вот нелепость-то. Да приставь ему кто нож к горлу, он и то держался бы лучше. Рэй набрал номер с такой злостью, что едва не сбил телефон со столика.  
Голос ответившей девушки походил на голос Франчески, но когда Рэй спросил:  
— Фрэнни? — она ответила:  
— Фрэнни? Фрэнни Веккьо? Нет, это Джина. Фрэнни ещё в отпуске по уходу за ребёнком.  
От этой новости Рэй так закашлялся, что девушка едва не переключила его на службу спасения.  
Наконец, взяв себя в руки, Рэй попросил соединить его с Уэлшем. Лейтенант ответил как обычно, то есть так, словно был убеждён, что на том конце линии его ждут ОВР,[6] русские и все демоны ада разом и что у него есть всего пять слов, чтобы доказать им своё превосходство. Честно говоря, Рэй поставил бы на Уэлша.  
— Рэй Ковальски? — повторил Уэлш. — Знавал я когда-то детектива с таким именем. Но последнее, что я от него слышал — это что ему вздумалось поехать на Северный полюс, раскапывать во льдах чей-то труп, а помогал ему...  
— Ну да, ага, а теперь я вернулся, — перебил Рэй. — Слышал, вам не хватает детектива, а?  
— Трёх, — с отвращением ответил Уэлш. — Видимо, я лишний раз сказал: «Дьюи, это полицейский участок, а не юмористический клуб». В результате они с Хьюи уволились и открыли клуб разговорного жанра.  
— Чёрт. Как же вы справляетесь?  
— Плохо, — вздохнул Уэлш. — Одолжили парочку настоящих детективов у других участков, но в основном у нас тут всем занимаются жутко беспомощные молокососы из недавних патрульных... Росс! — Лейтенант прикрывал трубку рукой, но это не сильно спасало. — Плечи! Кобура надевается на плечи! Так вот, — снова обратился он к Рэю, — если ты звонишь насчёт возвращения на работу, то я тебя жду ещё пять минут назад, а рапорты просрочены на две недели. И если канадец с тобой, передай, что Джина в пять минут оформит ему гражданство.  
— Э-э. — Рэю следовало это предвидеть. — М-м, нет, он, э-э, он остался в Канаде, сэр.  
— Жаль, — в голосе Уэлша слышалось не столько разочарование, сколько сочувствие — так окружающие говорили с Рэем, когда он расстался со Стэллой.  
Рэй предпочёл сделать вид, что не так его понял.  
— Да, похоже, ещё одни мозги вам бы не помешали.  
— Слова про «ещё одни» подразумевают состояние дел, не подтверждаемое фактами... Росс! Открытой частью вперёд!  
— Слушайте, — сказал Рэй. Он всё пытался представить, как входит в участок и знакомится с незадачливым Россом, как отправляется вести наблюдение с новым напарником — и никак не мог встроить себя в эту картину. — Я, мнэ... я вернулся немного... понимаете, я ещё слегка не в себе. Я вам перезвоню, когда лучше приду в себя.  
Уэлш ответил страдальческим вздохом, но голос его был не лишён сочувственных нот:  
— Да, Ковальски, я понимаю. Но ты подумай. Если вернёшься, у меня есть для тебя на примете отличная напарница, если только её отпустят из Шестого. И тогда у меня будет хотя бы одна команда, время от времени способная соображать.  
Рэй повесил трубку и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
— Детектив Рэй Ковальски, — произнёс он. Отражение ответило ему безучастным взглядом. — Ладно, умник, — сказал Рэй своему отражению, — если я не детектив, то кто я тогда, к чёрту, такой?

***  
Форт Доброй Надежды показался Рэю огромным, но на самом деле место это было маленькое и глухое, а потому персонала в здешнем отделении конной полиции вечно не хватало. Младший сержант Беккатла выдал им ключи от пустующего домика для сотрудников и организовал Рэю чартерный рейс назавтра в три. На Фрейзера он поглядывал с надеждой.  
К этому времени тщательно хранимая тайна прогрызла у Рэя в мозгу такую дыру, что он часами не произносил ни слова. Почти в полном молчании они устроили собак и убрали сани.  
В гостиной они посмотрели на сброшенные на пол рюкзаки.  
— Наверное, надо разобраться, что тут моё, и собрать вещи, — сипло сказал Рэй.  
Фрейзер обернулся к нему, глаза у него были пустые.  
— Рэй, — произнёс он и больше ничего не сказал — а в следующий миг они уже целовались, грубо, открытыми ртами, как будто думали, что, если нажать посильнее, они сумеют преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. Или как будто знали, что не сумеют.  
Когда они расступились, у Рэя болели губы. Отчаянная надежда на лице Фрейзера была всё равно что удар ножом в живот, и потому, когда Фрейзер сказал: «Оставайся», Рэй уже качал головой.  
— Фрейзер, нет, я не могу, я...  
— Тогда забери меня с собой.  
— Фрейзер, я...  
— Рэй, прошу тебя, мы не можем...  
— Нет, Фрейзер!  
Но даже после этого выкрика лицо Фрейзера не изменилось. Он по-прежнему смотрел на Рэя с таким видом, словно ожидал вот-вот услышать хорошую новость, хотя, казалось бы, уже очевидно, что хороших новостей не предвидится.  
— Фрейзер, я не могу, — тихо произнёс Рэй. — Я не умею, не смогу я так жить.  
— Можешь. — Голос Фрейзера звучал ещё тише. — Я знаю, что можешь. У тебя ведь были... любовники...  
— Случайный трах, — резко ответил Рэй, сгорая от унижения, потому что Фрейзер, оказывается, знал. — Но потом я вставал, одевался, шёл домой — и на следующий день я был нормальным. Я нормальный парень, понимаешь? Мне это необходимо.  
— Значит, всё так и сделаем, — Фрейзер сжимал его плечи изо всех сил, так сильно, что Рэй чувствовал каждый из его пальцев в отдельности, — пусть так и будет, мне всё равно. Ты будешь нормальным, а я... — и тут Рэй оттолкнул его руки, вырвался и отступил, пока ещё был в силах сдержать острое внезапное желание ударить его по лицу.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Рэй. — С тобой так нельзя! Если бы кто-то посмел поступить так с тобой, Фрейзер, клянусь, я бы его убил, никто не смеет обращаться с тобой недостойно...  
Ещё несколько секунд поза Фрейзера оставалась такой же напряжённой, а потом он вдруг просто обмяк и отвёл взгляд.  
— Значит, из-за того, что у меня есть честь и достоинство, я останусь ни с чем? — очень тихо произнёс Фрейзер.  
Рэй опустил руки ему на плечи, взмолился:  
— Фрейзер, я не могу, ну пойми ты, не могу. Не могу так, потому что люблю тебя, и по-другому тоже не могу, потому что я чёртов трус... и не смей меня защищать, это, чёрт побери, правда! — прибавил Рэй, потому что на слове «трус» Фрейзер и вправду выпрямился. Словно он не собирался защищаться сам, но всегда был готов заступиться за Рэя Ковальски, и Рэю становилось ещё противнее от того, что ему не хватало духа быть достойным такой защиты.  
Но даже теперь, когда Фрейзер накрыл его руку ладонью, Рэй не смог подавить сладкую дрожь.  
Фрейзер наклонился к нему, наклонился так близко, что Рэй чувствовал его дыхание на своём лице.  
— Эту ночь, — сказал Фрейзер негромко, серьёзно и напряжённо. — Можешь отказать мне во всём остальном, но дай хотя бы это. Эту ночь, а завтра можешь уйти и делать со своей жизнью, что хочешь.  
Господи боже, как можно...  
— Это меня убьёт, — сказал Рэй хрипло.  
И Фрейзер ответил совершенно небрежным тоном, который ледяным лезвием скользнул по спине Рэя:  
— Это убьёт тебя в любом случае.

***  
В первый раз они не нежничали. Рэй прижимал Фрейзера к полу, одним плечом упираясь в диван, и тёрся, тёрся об него, кусая и облизывая клочки обнажённой кожи, а Фрейзер всё повторял: «Да... сильнее... сильнее». Четыре минуты этой возни — и Рэй что-то буркнул и кончил. О том, что Фрейзер кончил тоже, он смог догадаться лишь по тому, что тот перестал двигаться и выпустил парку Рэя из пальцев.  
Рэй уткнулся лбом в пыльный ковёр рядом с головой Фрейзера и вдохнул их смешавшийся запах: дым и шерсть, топлёный жир и собаки, рыба и кожа, старый пот, новый пот и резкая примесь семени. Осознание того, кто это и что происходит, походило на удар. Господи, это же просто невыносимо — знать, что это единственный его шанс и другого у него никогда больше не будет.  
Рэй повернул голову, но мог разглядеть только обросшее горло Фрейзера — Фрейзер запрокинул голову, словно ему было нечем дышать. Руки безвольно покоились на полу.  
Рэй перекатился на бок и очень, очень медленно развязал на Фрейзере парку, ослабил застёжки, потянул молнию вниз и раздвинул полы, помогая Фрейзеру освободить руки из рукавов. Потом принялся за свитер.  
Раздев Фрейзера до конца, Рэй оставил его на выцветшем коврике и, вытряхнув из рюкзака одно одеяло, отнёс его в спальню.  
Расстилая одеяло на кровати, он услышал шаги Фрейзера за спиной.  
— Нам не хватит времени постирать простыни, — объяснил Рэй, не поднимая головы.  
— Рэй, — сказал Фрейзер. Рэй обернулся и увидел его, обнажённого, с баночкой вазелина в руках. Кончиком пальца Фрейзер дотронулся до его исцарапанного и опухшего рта, а потом мягко поцеловал, и от этого поцелуя у Рэя перехватило дыхание, словно он вот-вот разрыдается.  
Рэй последовал за Фрейзером на кровать, стараясь охватить взглядом всё сразу и целиком. Фрейзер был слишком худ, лицо выглядело треугольным под густой бородой, тело — иссушенным холодами, голодом и тяжёлой работой. Рэй провёл ладонью вниз по его руке и попытался вспомнить, какой она казалась ему в Чикаго, под слоем красной шерстяной формы.  
— Жаль, я ни разу не уговорил тебя снять форму, — сказал Рэй.  
Фрейзер закрыл глаза.  
— Не надо, — ответил он, и Рэй покорно кивнул и поцеловал его снова.  
Медленно, медленно, медленно — словно у них была целая вечность, и они могли целоваться сколько угодно. Рэй чувствовал вкус пепла на губах Фрейзера, вкус кожи у него на запястьях, пот у него на рёбрах, сперму — на животе. Он и сам не знал, мучает себя этим или наоборот, знал только, что хочет, прежде чем эта ночь подойдёт к концу, узнать Фрейзера досконально: хочет знать, как звучит, сбиваясь, его дыхание, как сжимаются вокруг, сильно и горячо, мускулы его тела, и как выдаётся вперёд его подбородок, когда он кончает.

***  
Утром они немного поспали. Когда они проснулись, Фрейзер сел и сказал:  
— Надо что-то поесть. — А Рэй взобрался ему на колени и откликнулся:  
— Сначала поцелуй меня. — И больше о еде они не говорили.  
У Фрейзера снова встал.  
— Пижон, — прошептал Рэй. Фрейзер ответил ему невесёлым смешком и толкнулся ему навстречу.  
Рэй встал над ним на колени, и Фрейзер открыл глаза:  
— Тебе не больно?  
— Плевать, — сказал Рэй. — Это единственный... — Но Фрейзер закрыл ему рот рукой, сжав губы и глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом запрокинул голову, опираясь на изголовье, когда Рэй опустился, снова принимая его в себя целиком.  
Теперь, измотанный до предела, он мог, наконец, наблюдать за Фрейзером так, как ему хотелось, мог смотреть и запоминать, как у Фрейзера перехватывает дыхание, как меняется выражение его лица. Фрейзер не сводил с него взгляд до предела, но когда Рэй ускорил темп, Фрейзер закрыл глаза, а потом упёрся ладонью ему в бедро, вынуждая остановиться, и толкался в него снова и снова, по-хозяйски накрыв другой рукой вялый член Рэя, а потом кончил, шепча его имя.

***  
Без четверти три, когда позвонил младший сержант, Фрейзер помог Рэю одеться, прижимаясь губами к каждому кусочку открытой кожи перед тем, как скрыть её под одеждой. Он поцеловал лямку рюкзака, надевая его Рэю на плечи. Поцеловал билет, сжимая на нём пальцы Рэя.  
А потом был полёт из форта Доброй Надежды в Норман Веллс, из Норман Веллс — в Эдмонтон и из Эдмонтона в Чикаго, и всё время Рэй чувствовал на себе запах Фрейзера. Холод и уныние нормальной жизни мчались ему навстречу, словно озеро Мичиган, серое и беспокойное под ледяным мартовским дождём.

***  
На четырнадцатый день Рэй вдруг щёлкнул пальцами и сказал своему отражению в зеркале:  
— Я уйду под прикрытие. Мне не обязательно начинать жить — мне преподнесут новую жизнь в папочке.  
Господи, это же просто великолепно. Пусть сегодня с утра он проснулся, тоскуя по Бентону Фрейзеру, по его жаркому гладкому телу, по его причудливо работающей голове и по виду его растрескавшихся костяшек, когда он сжимает в руках оловянную кружку с дурным кофе. Но уже послезавтра Рэй сможет выбраться из постели и стать Декланом Малруни, владельцем музыкального магазинчика, который тайком подрабатывает букмекером, изредка напивается с тремя приятелями по колледжу, время от времени спит с одной из двух бывших подружек и поддерживает сложные отношения с матерью, обиженной на него за разорванную в 1993 году помолвку.  
— Деклан Малруни, — сказал Рэй, глядя в зеркало. — Джон Харрис. Гектор Рамирес. Луи-Дантист.  
Потому что... да, Рэй Ковальски — неплохой парень, хороший коп и всё в таком духе, и Рэй против него ничего не имеет, но вот быть им он никак не может, потому что Рэй Ковальски...  
...любит Бентона Фрейзера.  
Рэй тяжело упал в кресло-качалку.  
Он готов был спустить к чертям всю свою жизнь и стать кем угодно, кроме себя самого, если только этот «кто угодно» не...  
Да он, к чёрту, рехнулся.  
Рэй долго, с вызовом смотрел на своё отражение. Крепкое жилистое тело. Серёжка. Большие чёрные очки. Откровенно неловкая эспаньолка. Безумная причёска.  
— Рэй Ковальски, чёрт побери, — сказал он. И потянулся за телефоном.

***  
— Канадское консульство, Чикаго. С вами говорит инспектор Харпер. — Господи, они что, все так разговаривают? Наверное, их просто не выпускают из Канады, пока они не научатся так говорить.  
— Да, это детектив... Ковальски. Вы не знаете, как я могу связаться с констеблем Бентоном Фрейзером?  
— Разумеется, детектив. Подождите минутку, я продиктую вам номер его сотового телефона.  
— Да нет, — перебил Рэй с упавшим сердцем. — Я ищу Фрейзера. Странный такой парень, всё лижет, у него глухой волк и собачья упряжка?..  
— Да, конечно. Он предупреждал, что вы, возможно, сюда позвоните, и просил передать вам номер своего сотового.  
Ошарашенный Рэй записал номер. Сотовый? У Фрейзера?  
Рэй набрал первые четыре цифры и остановился. Сколько времени? В Чикаго — четверть пятого, но в Северо-Западных как-их-там... ах да. Расстояние в тысячу миль, совершенно другой мир — а разница во времени всего каких-то пара часов. Чудн _о_. Рэй снова набрал номер.  
— Бентон Фрейзер.  
Ему вспомнилась сцена из «Волшебника страны Оз», когда Дороти выходит за дверь — и чёрно-белый мир вдруг расцветает красками. Краски, чёрт их дери, краски повсюду.  
— Алло?  
— Фрейзер?  
— Рэй. — От тепла в голосе Фрейзера его кожа пошла мурашками.  
— Фрейзер. — Рэй сглотнул. — Э-э, окей, да. Мне дали твой... в Консульстве, они...  
— Да. Я надеялся, что ты догадаешься позвонить туда, если захочешь со мной связаться.  
— Ну да. Ага. Э-э... ты вообще где?  
— Хм. Минутку. Я в... — последовала короткая пауза. — Зал D, гейт 8B.  
— Гейт 8B?  
— Аэропорт «О'Хэйр».  
— Ты в аэропорту?  
— Что-то не так со связью? Я слышу тебя хорошо...  
— Нет, мы просто... — Рэй подошёл к окну. Фрейзер в Америке. Фрейзер в Иллинойсе. Чёрт возьми, Фрейзер буквально на другой стороне улицы... если бы не морось, он, наверное, мог бы выглянуть в окно и увидеть...  
Фрейзер сказал:  
— Ты... Рэй, чего ты хочешь?  
Внутри у Рэя было пусто, пусто и зябко, словно он готовился ступить в пропасть.  
— Я хочу... Фрейзер, спаси меня. Да, без тебя я нормальный, тут никаких вопросов, нормальный — но я всё равно что призрак.  
— Рэй. — У Фрейзера дрожал голос. Он говорил так, словно... — Где ты? Ты далеко... как быстро ты?..  
А Рэй ухмылялся, ухмылялся и никак не мог перестать.  
— Подойди к окну, Фрейзер, чёрт, просто выгляни в окно и увидишь, я прямо на другой стороне...  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Ты... какая гостиница? Я... я пойду прямо...  
— Я... ты с вещами? Иди к выдаче багажа... я уже выхожу... спускайся прямо по эскалатору и иди направо, к третьему транспортёру, дверь будет прямо у тебя за спиной, а я...  
Они встретились прямо на переходе, посреди бела дня, и шесть такси гудели со всех сторон, а ему было просто плевать, он бросился в объятия Фрейзера, хватаясь, держась за него, и лёд таял и трескался, но Фрейзер оставался нерушимым, как камень.  
А потом Фрейзер сказал:  
— Рэй. — И он стал собой.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Юкон Корнелиус — персонаж рождественских мультфильмов: [картинка](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-TubLIWHPcUo/TthHnZ7ylcI/AAAAAAAAAdo/ljDMxf5bh2M/s1600/Rudolph_Yukon_Character.jpg).  
> [2] Раш-стрит — одна из старейших улиц в Чикаго, расположена в дорогом престижном районе.  
> [3] «Дикое царство» — американская телепрограмма о природе и животных, выходившая в эфир с 1963 по 1988 год.  
> [4] Белмонт-стрит — одна из улиц района, известного как Бойз-таун: места сосредоточения гей-баров, клубов и т.д.  
> [5] Дал — традиционный вегетарианский индийский пряный суп-пюре из разваренных бобовых.  
> [6] ОВР — отдел внутренних расследований.


End file.
